Dawn of Five Series
The Dawn of Five series is a series of fanfictions written by Sunny. GENRE: Adventure, Action, Drama, Romance, Violence Series that revolve around the beginning of the next Clans; AuroraClan, SolarClan, LunarClan, SummitClan and BlizzardClan. Book Sets Set One - The Arrival *'Aurora's Call' - The cats have just left their destroyed forest and are journeying to find a new place to call home, hoping for the best in their newly named united clan, AuroraClan. *'Solar's Path' - The rogues of the city are being driven off the only home they know and now feel more lost than ever. They must unite to find a new home and find a new way of life together. *'Blizzard's Task' - The cats of BlizzardClan have always resided the mountains. But now they receive a message from their warrior ancestors, telling them of new clans that will join them to split and live around the mountain they call home. It is their duty to ensure that these new clans arrive without any blood being shed. *'Lunar's Destination' - The cats of LunarClan have always traveled. It is the only thing they know how to do in order to remain safe and hidden. But now that a new prophecy that they must make one place their home, several cats struggle to leave their travelling lives behind. *'Summit's Union' - The Tribe of Sharp Stones and the Tribe of Running Wind must join together, both having traveled far and lost several cats, to form SummitClan in order to find their promised land. Extras *Characters Information AuroraClan Clan created from the joining of ThunderClan, RiverClan, ShadowClan and WindClan. These cats have come together in order to form a stronger clan and migrate to a different forest because an earthquake has destroyed theirs. They are lead by the four leaders, who await StarClan to show them who will lead them all. LunarClan Clan of cats that only hunt and come out at night. They often lurk in the shadows to avoid being seen. They have dark pelts and extremely great climbers and jumpers. All Apprentices take on the name suffix of Half Moon until becoming a warrior. Kits have no suffix, but the prefix Lunar's _____. SolarClan The have bright spotted pelts. They usually hunt/train in the mornings, use mid-day to enjoy the sun's heat. They prefer open spaces and love the heat. They never go out at night if they can help it and have strong knowledge of kittypets and rogues, since that is what they were formed from. BlizzardClan They have long and thick pale pelts, often whites and grays. They live on the west side of the mountain where there is snow. They don't like heat and barely come down to where there is no snow. SummitClan Clan of cats formed from the joining of two Tribes. They have very strong legs and live on the lower side of the mountains. Their pelts are usually spotted/tabby/dappled and they wear mud in order to better camouflage. Map Territories Free Mountain: The mountain, where every full moon, the Clans gather here peacefully to discuss and share news within their clans. At the very top, where they meet, there is a large clearing surrounded by snow, where inside the earth is soft and full of flowers and grass. The lights of SpiritClan touch the earth here. Spirit River: The main name given to the river that runs all across the territories. BlizzardClan Frozen Pond: Pond in the always cold part of BlizzardClan. Remains frozen except for the middle of the lake where a small pool is made. Snow Patch: Clear field, always filled with soft snow, where apprentices go to train and run around. Elders and queens also come here to take some sun. Rocky Tops: Near the west edge of BlizzardClan territory, there are dangerous edges and pointy rocks. Very dangerous area that most cats stay away from. Tiny Stream: small stream that drifts off the Free River. Cavern of Life: Large cave where the Tiny Stream ends in a small pool on the inside. On the center of the cave, there is no roof and plants grow around the pool thansk to the protetcion from the cold and wind the cave provides. Medicine cats come here for herbs. SolarClan Tireless Moor: Moorland, within the West of SolarClan territory, where the sun makes it perfectly warm and when you're there, you feel like you could run for moons. Running Grass: Another moorland, very much like Tireless Moor, but on the West of SolarClan Territory. Marigold Patch: Beautiful patch filled with marigold flowers. SummitClan Cave of Echoes: Cave with an open ceiling where gusts of wind come and seem like the make music. Mates come here to spend time alone as well as elders for some peace and quiet. Silent River: The small tranquil river that flows through SummitClan Territory. Lone Forest: A tiny segment of forest found at the top of the mountains, where the Runnign river passes. Lots of smaller birds make their nests here. Herb Circle: Within the Lone Forest, there is a small patch, protected by the trees where herbs that Healers use grow. Mount Cave: A huge cave that cave-guards and prey-hunters use to train their seconds and to-bes. Jumping Rocks: Collection of rocks starting from the Mount Cave and running across the Free River.The cats use them to cross and river and reach Free Mountain. Mist Gorge: A gorge right on the edge of SummitClan territory that borders part of the Free River. Flight Trees: Collection of leafless trees by the Mist Gorge. Several large birds of prey make their nests here and SummitClan prey-hunters sometimes come here looking for chicks or birds to prey on. AuroraClan Lilypad Pond: Small pond right inside the AuroraClan Central camp. It is filled with lilypads and sparkling golden fish. Watermint grows here. Golden Lake: Lake in the smack middle of Auroraclan Territory, at sunset or sunrise it turns a beautifully golden color. Sandy Shore: The edge of Golden Lake, right on the edge of the AuroraClan Central camp. Queens with their kits and apprentices often come here if they are privileged enough to be in Central Camp. Pebble Beach: Beach at Golden Lake filled with shining, clear pebbles. Flower Meadow: Meadow filled with different flowers and medical herbs, only within the Wind Camp of AuroraClan. Peace Queery: Large clearing, by the Wind Camp, totally surrounded by trees on one side and by the river on the other, with a golden bush at the center of the clearing. A small opening in the branches of the trees lets in rays of sunshine. Most elders come here when it is time for them to go to SpiritClan. Rushing Rapids: Rapids start when blue river pours over an area of large rocks. LunarClan Trees of Colors: Patches of trees that run through the edge of the Dark Forest and also part of the edge of AuroraClan territory. At night, when the lights shines above it, it becomes bathed in a rainbow light that is a sight to see. Dark Forest: The deep forest that runs through half of the LunarClan territory, a foggy forest that many have gotten lost in it and have never come back. LunarClan keep very secret about this forest and only them know how to navigate in it. Musky River: River that sets the AuroraClan and LunarClan boundries. It is filled with moss turning the river a light, creamy green. Musky Falls: Small falls right after the Musky river. Moon Cavern: Icy cavern hidden deep in a part of the Forest of Colors within LunarClan. The cavern glistens with crystals and in the middle of the cave is a giant, beautiful ice crystal. there is one hole in the roof of the cavern right above the Moon Crystal where the light of a full moon bathes the Moon Crystal in a blinding light that turns the Crystal a reflective rainbow. Moss Rocks: Huge Moss covered boulders within LunarClan territory. Coltsfoot and Thyme grow abundantly here. Misty River: A small river that runs down part of Moss Rocks, the river sprays a shining mist as it hits each rock. Echo Ledge: High staked ledge of rocks, one rock stands like a plank that you can walk on. If you come at sunsets, you may be able to here echos of your past clanmates in Starclan. Rushing Rapids: Rapids start when blue river pours over an area of large rocks.